Dear Fanfiction
by Jillian13.2000
Summary: Some of our favorite and not so favorite Divergent character write letters to fanfiction. WARNING: cliche!
1. Tris

**I decided that I would do something fun and cliche, so here we are. All chapter's will be one short chapter, but I will update frequently. **

Dear Fanfiction,

NO ONE! And I mean NO ONE can to call me Trissy-Poo! I mean it! I would have them on their knees in a head lock in three seconds!

Sincerely,  
Tris (not Trissy-Poo)

**Please review!**


	2. Uriah

**Another chapters my lovely viewers! X-D**

Dear Fanfiction,

I am not some thoughtless drunk! I am not a stereotypical Dauntless adrenaline junkie. Sure I love to go zip lining and love playing paint ball, but that doesn't make me an adrenaline junkie! I don't live for crazy stuff! And yes, I like to drink sometimes but I don't go out and get drunk every other day! I'm goofy and lovable guy who drinks sometimes and likes to participate in Dauntless traditions!

Love,  
Uriah

**OMG! I love Uriah! He's my favorite character and I've always wanted to do a chapter like this! Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. FourTobias

**Hello lovely readers! I got lots of reviews and follows after the last chapter so you get two chapters! This letter is long over-due. On with the letter!**

Dear Fanfiction,

Let's start here...I LOVE TRIS! I'm not ever going to cheat on her whether she's dead or alive! Especially with Christina...there are two problems with that. 1) She's Tris's best friend. 2) She squeals and is too hyper for me, talk about high maintenance! One finally time for those of you with a thick skull, I love Tris with all my heart I will never be with another woman!

Not So Sincerely,  
Four/Tobias

**Please review! Reviews make me happy, I write when I'm happy, therefore you get updates more often!**


	4. Tori

**Second chapter for the day! YAY! X-D**

Dear Fanfiction,

WHY DON'T YOU WRITE STORIES ABOUT ME? I think I had an interesting life! I lost my brother at a fairly young age; I administered aptitude tests for years! I knew Andrew Prior in Erudite and I lived through the war! Someone explain to me why I only have THREE stories about my life in the archive!

-Tori Wu

**Thank you readers! Please review!**


	5. Christina

This is more specifically directed to No Wars!

Dear Fanfiction,

I am not going to be pregnant at 16, 17, or 18. I am more responsible than that! Will is look over my shoulder reading this and he says "I was raised Erudite, he's smarter than that!" When I do have kids they will be Will's. On a totally unrelated note, I'm not that girly and will not be dragging Tris shopping at least once a week. I am bad-booty and Dauntless we do not do girly-girls, that is Amity.

XOXO,  
Christina

**Review please! If you have ideas I will try to comply!**


	6. Zeke

**I love Zeke almost as much as Uriah. WARNING: CONTAINS ALLEGIANT SPOILERS!**

Dear Fanfiction,

Why am I always a drunk in your stories? Why can't I ever be serious? I am Four's BFF, and yeah I like to joke, but I can be serious. I was very serious during the war. My girlfriend is paralyzed from the waist down and my brother died! Don't you think I'm interesting? I went through as many ups and downs as anyone else in the war and I think I lived an interesting life before that!

From,  
Zeke

**Thank you readers! Review!**


	7. Peter

**So sorry I haven't updated! I promise you at least six chapters today! Thank you tokeahontas for the prompt!**

Dear Fanfiction,

What is your problem? I do not, did not, will not (EVER) like Tris! Stop this "Petris" stuff! Eww! And even if I did she wouldn't ever like me back; I attacked her during initiation. Use your brain!

Tons of hate,  
Peter

**I still need prompts! Please review! More chapters to come for the night!**


	8. Caleb

Dear Fanfiction,

Why do you all hate me? I know I made some cowardly decisions; there is a reason I didn't choose Dauntless! I'm truly sorry for ratting Beatrice out to Jeanine. I didn't want a war all I wanted was for a better government system. I can't believe Beatrice sacrificed herself for me! I will never forgive myself for what I did...I feel guilty enough without all if you hating me!

From,  
Caleb

**All reviews are appreciated! I NEED PROMPTS!**


	9. Will

Dear Fanfiction,

1) I am dead! As in gone! FOREVER! There is no coming back to life. Tris's bullet hit me in the head. My celery-green eyes will never open again.

2) I am-was dating Christina. I will be glad if she moves on. Frankly a small part of me was hoping her and Uriah would have something more than friendship.

3) I was not Divergent! I would have ranked higher if I was! And I wouldn't have been under the simulation.

4) I am not a ghost guiding Christina through life! I'm living here in paradise surrounded by friends.

5) I do NOT like Tris!

-Will

**I need prompts! Please review!**


	10. Christina2

**I've started repeating some characters because they have multiple points to get across. This is my least favorite chapter so far...but hey!**

Dear Fanfiction,

My name is CHRISTINA! Not Cristina, there's an H. Nobody has ever called me Chris, I'm not completely against it but nobody has ever called me that before! And for those of you who have crazy imaginations...I AM NOT DOING DRUGS WITH ERIC!

XO,  
Christina

**Love you all! Everyone who follows/favorites/reviews, I'll check out your profiles!**


	11. The Dauntless

Sup Fanfiction!

We, the Dauntless as a whole, have some issues to set straight! Yes, we do like to party and go clubbing but not 24/7! Yes, we are covered in tattoos and piercings. Does that automatically make us bad people? No! We are not all adrenaline junkies...as Uriah has explained in previous letters. We like to drink, but we are not all alcoholics! We are not all vindictive, cruel, rude, obnoxious people! In fact very few of us are! We are not bad people! We care about being brave in ordinary acts, that does not mean putting ourselves in danger and calling it brave because we're still living. There is a fine line between bravery an idiocy, and plenty of us walk that line!

-The Dauntless

P.S. Abnegation a don't transfer to Dauntless every year. Tobias was the first and it was an extreme coincidence that Tris came two years later! Abnegation-Dauntless transfers are extremely rare!

**All reviews are deeply appreciated!**


	12. Marlene

**I'm a little a disappointed that it took me this long to do Marlene's..she's ne of my all time favorite characters out of all my fandoms. It's really short... This is probably the last one for tonight.**

Dear Fanfiction,

I was dating Uriah when I died. Not Lynn. I wasn't kissing Lynn behind everyone's back, especially when I was going out with Uriah. Lynn May have been in love with me...like that...but I wasn't. I loved Lynn like a sister not as a lover!

Sincerely,  
Marlene

**I need prompts...put them in the lovely reviews you're going to leave me!**


	13. Eric

**SO**** sorry I haven't updated. My family and I have been so busy with holiday preparations lately...I won't bore you with details but I'm sorry. on with the chapter!**

Dear FanFiction,

I've started reading your so called "stories" and I am not pleased to say the least. I've heard about things called "ships". I've seen pairings with me and Tris, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn.

Let me set a few things straight. Tris is the most insubordinate, stubborn, and intolerable little girl I have ever met. There is no way I would ever give her the time of day. Christina, while I won't say she's not good-looking, is a loud mouth and annoying. Marlene is much too annoyingly optimistic. However, I have nothing to say about Lynn.

- Eric

**As always reviews are appreciated. I also take requests for new chapters.**


	14. Jeanine

Dear Fanfiction,

I was not cold hearted and cruel...everything I did was for what I believe is the greater good. Stop painting me as the villain. On top of helping all of society by fixing its structure, I was also furthering scientific knowledge.

Sincerely,  
Jeanine Matthews

**Reviews appreciated! I check out the profiles of all reviewers!**


	15. The Amity

Dear Fanfiction,

We believe in peace, happiness, and prosperity. We are not a bunch of giggling school girls who sit and do nothing all day. All of the factions rely on us. Who do you think grows all of your food? Us. We are hard-working farmers. And just because we're not Erudite doesn't mean we aren't educated! We are an interesting faction and if you would like to visit please contact out representative Johanna Reyes.

Love,  
The Amity

Please review! :-D


	16. Susan

Dear Fanfiction,

I was not madly in love with Caleb. Yes, I did have a small crush on him but we were in Abnegation. Speaking of being I'm Abnegation, I would like to mention that Caleb and I did not sneak out and make out at night when everyone was sleeping. As Tris ,herself, said "I get the sense that if I were to whittle Susan down to her core, she would be Abnegation all the way through." meaning I am not Divergent. I will never end up transferring to Dauntless because I like it better there.

Sincerely,  
Susan

**Dear Readers,**

**As the holidays come around I always find myself thinking of all of the things I'm thankful for. This year I have added you, my reader(s) to this list. Thnk you for reading and reviewing! Happy holidays!**

** Sincerely,**

** Jillian13.2000**

**P.S. I need ideas for new chapters!**


End file.
